Nightmare
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Summary and warnings inside. Overly-cheesy fanfiction with OC. You have been warned. Don't like, don't read, and don't leave flaming commentary.


**Casts: Mr. Bushido (Graham Aker), Neve Honne**

**Genre: Midnight romance(?)****, hurt/comfort**

**Warning: Original Character (Neve Honne), OOC, cheesiness everywhere in this story, overly-romantic Graham (You have been warned), possible typo and grammar error  
**

**Rating: T+**

**Discl: Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and its characters are the property of Sunrise. I only own half of the story plot and my OC.**

**Summ: Neve had a terrible nightmare and Mr. Bushido provides a special treatment for her nightmare problem.**

**(Note: Italic part at the beginning is Neve's dream)**

* * *

_The situation is totally awful. No one can do anything to repel the Gundam, the one that destroying half of the base with its Mega Launcher._

"_Father! Father was there! Someone, please save my father!" The girl screamed to the top of her lungs while running in frenzy towards the base's tower. "Father! Father!"_

"_Neve! It's too dangerous! You should stay here!" The man with ponytail grabbed her hand and holding her in place, preventing her to run into her demise. But the girl refused to stay still, she struggled and trying to break free from the man's tight grip, but to no avail._

"_No! Let me go! Father! Father, please run!" She keep screaming and struggling, her eyes widened in a split second when the GN Mega Launcher had destroyed half of the tower. "Noo! Father! Katagiri, let me go…!"_

"_Neve!"_

_BOOOM!_

_It was so fast, at least for her; the tower has been completely destroyed, with nothing to spare. The girl's resistance had been put to stop, she fell down to the ground while her eyes widened in both shock and horror. Tears starts rolling down her cheeks, she clenched both of her fists until it bleeds._

"_No… no, this isn't true…! NO! FATHER…!"_

* * *

_CLICK!_

Neve Honne suddenly waking up in the middle of the night. Her eyes were red because of tears, her heartbeat went crazy, and her breathing is unusually fast.

"That dream again…" She hissed. This is her fifth time dreamed about that stormy day. The day that her life turned upside down again, the day that she lost another important person in her life.

Tumbling because of dizziness or maybe from the shock, she walks towards her desk. She dropped everything on her desk, including her piled-up work in search for her sleeping pills.

"Where is it… where is it…?" She keep dropping everything on her desk, but she still didn't find her pills. "Where is my pills…?"

"In need of this thing, woman?"

Neve's attention is now diverted to the door, where Mr. Bushido stands and he holds a tiny plastic container which containing pale blue pills inside. "Wh-where did you get that… give it back, I need that…"

Bushido ignored her like usual. He walks inside and act like nothing happened, then sits on the bed. "I've been wondering, woman. You always took two or three of this thing. What is this?"

"You don't need to know what is that, just give it back…!" She shouted while hiding some begging tone inside.

"Why do you look so desperately in need of this thing?" He asked while observing the pills. "Tell me woman, is this something that could help you that much?"

She didn't answer and instead attacking him, trying to snatch the container. But the man is much faster than her, he blocked her attacks and slams her to the bed really hard, she shrieked in pain.

"So you were taking sleeping pills and stress-reliever pills all this time?" He asked in a very low and deep voice. The looks on his eyes is so sharp, Neve didn't dare to place a single glance on him and stays silent.

"Answer me," He demanded with a threatening tone. "Don't you realize that this kind of thing can destroy you from the inside? I'm starting to get suspicious after I saw your performance last week. The instructor said that your speed and accuracy were greatly decreased. After I saw your weekly medical check-up, I see that you always feel dizzy, looking confused, and even experiencing sudden numb all over your body. I forced the doctor to spit out all that he knows and I found out that you had a regular prescription for sleeping and stress-reliever pills for three months straight! Were you trying to kill yourself!?"

"So what if I did!? Weren't you also trying to kill yourself by taking painkiller without prescription!?"

"It was long time ago! I thought you wouldn't do things that I did four years ago, but what did you do now!? Fool!" He threw away the container and ignored Neve's continuous struggle to get the container back as he pinned her to bed, completely blocking her movement. "Now tell me, Neve Honne! Where is the rest of those things? Shutting up won't save you, because I'm going to force you to tell me until you do so."

Frightened, Neve pointed to the lowest desk drawer. Bushido walks towards the desk and when he opens the lowest drawer, lots of sleeping and stress-reliever pills were stored there.

"I'm confiscating all of this. And you will be doing daily medical check-up with some rehabilitation. This is an order," He said while taking out the medicines. "As for your sleeping and mental problem, I will deal with it personally."

"What do you mean with 'deal with it personally'? Besides, do you even know what my problem is…?" She asked while sobbing lightly. "You didn't know about my continuous nightmares every night… you didn't know…"

"Don't jump into conclusion. I know what your nightmare is," He said while crawling on top of her, taking off his mask and looking straight into her teary eyes. "And I'm here to end that continuous nightmare, Snow White."

She blushed at his words, tears starts rolling down her cheeks without her knowing it. Graham wipes her tears with his thumb, slowly and softly, before kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Now, erase that image from your mind. It was long time ago, no need for you to remember it until now," He whispered softly to her ear while holding both of her hands tightly, their fingers entwined. "I'm here with you. You're not losing everything, remember that."

Graham kissed both of Neve's eyes, preventing her to drop any more tears. "Let the sight of that day melts away from your eyes. You know, Neve… your father won't be happy if you keep dropping tears from that beautiful blue eyes of yours. He always wanted to see those eyes gleaming and full of happiness. Like you always shows us four years ago… that bright, beautiful eyes that sends happiness to all who sees it."

Neve really wanted to cry that instant, but his soft whispers prevented her to do so. Graham smiled softly as he kissed both of Neve's ears and whispers again. "Neve… stop the voice of that day from echoing inside your ears. I'll help you with that, and by the time you open your eyes in the morning, my voice will be the only one echoing inside your ears."

With that, he bites her right ear softly while whispering sweet words to her. She blushes madly, her grip to Graham's hand is tightening. Her heart start beating very fast, and her stomach starts feeling funny.

"Well? Starting to forget it?" He caressed her face softly. Seeing her nod as 'yes', he decides to continue his therapy for her.

"The most important thing, Neve… you need to let go of that memory, deep inside your heart," He said as he unbuttoned her pajama top and kissing her chests softly. "Let it go from your heart, and forget it."

Neve trying to hold back her voice. Sure, they yelled at each other before and it's embarrassing, but it would be much more embarrassing if she moans out loud. "Mm… Graham…"

"You finally called my name, after staying silent for so long," He smiled and kissed her cheek. "What is it, Snow White?"

"P-please… make me sleep… a-and please don't leave me…"

"As you wish, my lady."

"A-and… p-please… kiss me."

He chuckles lightly. "Why, of course. I'm planning on doing it, anyway."

Their lips touched for a second before Graham turned it into a wild, passionate kiss. Neve had tried to keep up with Graham's pace, but eventually she lost and drowned in his pace. The sound of their lips touching and sucking each other echoed inside the room, together with Neve's soft moans every time Graham nibbling on her lips.

"Your moan is an ecstasy for me," He said while looking at her with slightly lusty eyes. "I want to hear that again next night, if you don't mind."

Neve nodded shyly, her eyes starting to droop. "I'm… sleepy…"

"Then go to sleep."

"But… I'm afraid…"

"You have nothing to be afraid of," Graham lays beside her and moving her body closer to him, so he could hug her tightly. "I'm here with you, didn't I? You won't be having nightmares again."

Smiling, she snuggles even closer to him. "Thank you… for becoming Graham Aker again tonight…"

"Don't mention that, Snow White. Come on, you should return back to sleep."

Neve nodded and slowly closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep in the arms of her loved one.

-FIN-


End file.
